


Natalia Alianovna Romanova

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spin-off di La strega e il soldato. Seguito di Sarah Maria Natasha.Ringrazio C. SQ S. con cui ho scritto a 4 mani questa storia.





	1. Sarah Maria Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> ★Fandom: Marvel, The Avengers.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.102.  
> ★ Prompt: NEON 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin-off di La strega e il soldato.  
> Ringrazio C. SQ S. con cui ho scritto a quattro mani questa storia.  
> ★Fandom: Marvel, The Avengers.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 425.  
> ★ Prompt: NEON 10.

Anthony Stark si lasciò cadere seduto pesantemente sul sedile dell’autobus, indossava una giacca di lusso sgualcita e coperta di macchie. Si voltò e vide la giovane accomodata accanto a lui e si alzò con la schiena, la giovane indossava un cappellino nero decorato da perle candide, che risaltavano il suo colorito niveo e i suoi capelli rosso sangue.

“Lei non è del posto” notò.

“Un ragazzotto perspicace” disse la straniera, che parlava con un marcato accento russo”. Dove sei diretto?”.

“Brooklyn” rispose Stark, allargando le braccia. Piegò di lato il capo e le fece l’occhiolino. “Se vuoi conoscere le meraviglie della povertà di questo primo dopoguerra, passa pure da me” disse ironico.

“Sei povero?” domandó la russa. “E puoi indossare quella giacca e macchiarla?” rilevòcritica. “Come ti chiami? ‘Povero del dopoguerra’ non penso figuri sul tuo documento di identità”.

Il giovane uomo scoppiò a ridere, congiunse le mani un paio di volte e si grattò il collo con l’indice abbronzato.

“Tutti mi chiamano Tony e ho solo vestiti macchiati. Tanto van di moda. E tu chi sei, regina dei ghiacci?” le chiese.

< Ha due occhi verdi magnetici che non sembrano nemmeno umani > pensò.

“Il mio nome è Sarah Maria Natasha, Tony” disse la donna, recitando il suo intero nome. “Puoi chiamarmi come preferisci. Quindi sei un ricco sciatto, dato lo stato del tuo abbigliamento… Perché un ricco pigro va a Brooklyn, e perché un ricco lavora come fabbro e sa di fuliggine?”.

“Natasha, un nome perfetto per una regina dei ghiacci. Beh, sembro un fabbro perché mi diletto a inventare. Però non sono ricco. Vivo in quel posticino di perdizione che è quel quartiere e faccio il fruttivendolo” rispose Stark. Le sue iridi color cioccolato si tinsero di riflessi color caffè.

“Però se vieni a casa mia, per ringraziarti del tuo nome completo, ti dirò il mio” le offrì.

“Ero in città delle commissioni, però accetto la tua proposta” disse Sarah, mentre l’autobus parcheggiava alla loro fermata.

Scesero entrambi, fermandosi sotto una luce al neon violetta. La luminaria le illuminò gli stivaletti, laccati di nero cupo, con dei tacchi sottili come un pugnale.

Tony osservò la gonna, che aveva uno spacco non indifferente.

“Magari il tuo ortofrutta può aiutarmi, inventore” disse.

Stark alzò il capo, indicando la frase del neon: “Start a revolution”.

“Direi che è un ottimo auspicio per la nostra amicizia appena iniziata” disse, porgendole il braccio. “Sappia che sono al suo servizio”. Aggiunse con voce seducente.

“Attento. Potrebbe non piacere la rivoluzione che porterò nella tua vita” ribatté Natasha.

 


	2. Natalia Alianovna Romanova

Natalia Alianovna Romanova

 

Anthony e Sarah percorsero la strada dai palazzi grigi dalla vernice scrostata, ricoperti da annunci quasi del tutto sciolti dall’acqua.

Bambini correvano nascondendosi dietro delle macchine quasi completamente smontate e arrugginite.

Tony la condusse fino a delle bancarelle colme di arance e pomodori maturi.

“Benvenuta nella mia reggia. Qui potrai dirmi il nome ‘non ufficiale’. Tranquilla, resterà solo a me, ‘Sarah'” disse, indicandole con l’altra mano l’angusto piano superiore del negozio.

“Sembra un posto delizioso” commentò la giovane donna salendo agilmente le scale dando prova di movenze sinuose e leggere. “E ora che sono qui, potrei dirti come mi chiamo, ma sarebbe molto pericoloso per te, piccolo fabbro ortofrutta”.

Stark le aprì la porta e le indicò le scale in fondo al negozietto.

“Non temo il pericolo.

Senza di esso la mia vita sarebbe monotona” ribatté.

“Mi chiamo Natalia Alianovna Romanova” rispose. “E per inciso, il cognome è solo Romanova” specificò. “Sei molto molto audace a voler sapere il mio nome senza voler sapere perché è pericoloso esserne a conoscenza, o molto, molto masochista…”.

Anthony chiuse la porta del suo appartamento alle loro spalle e si sedette su un letto, la coperta era lercia e strappata in più punti.

“Forse un po’ masochista lo sono, ma vale la pena correre dei rischi per sapere il nome di una donna affascinante come lei.

Io sono Anthony Stark, figlio di Edward Stark, rampollo di una di quelle noiose famiglie trapiantate in America, ma partite dall’Inghilterra.

Ed essendomi fatto diseredare dal mio vecchio, ora povero in canna” rispose.

La stanza era illuminata da una luminaria di un rosso bronzo, con una grande X storta sotto, che riportava la scritta: “ _It was just a kiss_ “, in corsivo.

Natalia si ticchettò sulle labbra, leggendola, le sue iridi erano liquide.

Tony si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra, il suo viso era illuminato dalla luce bronzea.

“E come hai fatto a farti diseredare da Edward?” domandò Natasha. “E perché consideri la tua famiglia noiosa?” indagò garbatamente, sfilandosi le scarpe.

Stark si alzò in piedi e aprì le tende dell’unica finestra.

“So che il mio meraviglioso aspetto non lo farebbe mai sospettare, ma sono vedovo.

Ho sposato una sarta e mi ha lasciato uno splendido bambino che sembra la reincarnazione del mio vecchio” rispose.

“Una sarta che ha abbandonato un inventore con un bambino” disse Natasha misurando le parole. “Dove è questo bambino?” chiese.

“Howard al momento è con gli altri bambini a una specie di doposcuola per piccoli dotati. Creare ‘giocattoli’ è nel sangue di famiglia” rispose Stark.

“E glielo paghi facendo solo il fruttivendolo?” domandò Natalia. “Deve essere piuttosto dispendioso mantenere un piccolo demonietto dotato”.

Tony le porse una sedia. “Non lo pago. È sotto la direzione di un benefattore” rispose. Allargò le braccia e camminò all’indietro. “Vuoi offerto qualcosa? Sei ospite”. La sua testa indicava la luce al neon.

“No” declinò Natalia con un veloce gesto del polso. “Hai un benefattore? Chi è?” chiese.

Stark si sfilò la giacca e la lanciò sul letto con un movimento fluido.

“Non io, il quartiere.

Un vecchio chiamato l’Antico fa lezione gratuita ai bambini particolarmente capaci alla villa dei Barnes” rispose.

“Capisco, è una cosa molto bella” rispose cortese. “In Russia fa lo stesso il teatro Bolshoi con bambini svantaggiati” raccontò”. Le sue labbra si arricciarono. “Non offenderti, se non tolgo le calze, ma i piedi non sono propriamente una delle parti più gradevoli di me, se non calzano delle scarpe appropriate”.

Stark si mise in ginocchio e appoggiò la gamba di lei sul proprio ginocchio.

“Permettetemi di rendere piacevoli questi momenti anche per i vostri piedi” disse gentilmente.

La guardò negli occhi.

“Di solito non mi fido dei benefattori, ma diciamo che ho chi già controlla per me”.

“Ti avviso prima, sono piedi rovinati, ma se vuoi, guardali” concesse Natalia.

Howard le sfilò il calzino e le accarezzò il piede con le dita bollenti, segnate da piccoli calli.

“Ricordarmi, Tony è il diminutivo di…?” chiese.

“Anthony. Lo so, a rigor di logica dovrebbe essere Thony, ma suonerebbe male” rispose Stark.

Natalia sfilò il piede dalle mani di lui, prima che le posasse un bacio sulle dita.

“Howard rientrerà tra un’oretta” rispose.

“Farebbe schifo” disse Natasha. “Tony ti si addice, invece” rispose. “Immagino tu abbia dedotto dallo stato dei miei piedi il mio, di mestiere, invece”.

” Oh, la sua grazia fa comprendere che lei doveva essere la prima ballerina” rispose Stark con voce calda.

“Del teatro Bolshoi, ora insegno” spiegò Natasha. “Ho aperto da poco una scuola qui a New York, in questo quartiere, ritirandomi a vita privata” raccontò. “Non sono amante dei riflettori, succedono cose strane quando ci sono sotto, perciò ho colto l’occasione e sono approdata a Brooklyn”.

Stark ghignò e passò a massaggiarle anche l’altro piede.

< Ha l’aria di una donna in fuga > pensò.

“E avete già un posto dove passare la notte?” chiese.

“Non proprio, ma ho abbastanza disponibilità economiche da valutarne alcuni, anche se immagino che qui tutto sommato sarei quantomeno con una persona gentile”. Soppesò le opzioni. “Come mai Edward ti ha diseredato? Non lo hai ancora detto… Per la sarta? In America si usa ancora -l’onore della famiglia-?”.

“Non le proporrei mai di rimanere in una topaia come questa, ma conosco un posto qui vicino che mi piacerebbe mostrarle. Dove ho consegne tutti i giorni, quindi potrei avere l’onore di vederla sempre” rispose Stark. Le infilò nuovamente i calzini, delicatamente.

“Proprio per l’onore della famiglia. Se i tuoi soldi superano quelli della popolazione comune, automaticamente si torna a qualche secolo fa. Ho sposato una donna che mio padre non accettava”.

Natasha raggiunse la luce al neon e vi avvicinò le mani, sentendone il calore sui polpastrelli.

“Mi dispiace per voi. Suppongo che il posto che mi volete consigliare, sia più personale di un albergo. Un posto, come la vostra dimora, con qualcosa da raccontare, che meritano di essere vissuti” disse.

Tony s’indicò con la mano e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Non ti avrei mai proposto un albergo. Dagli una possibilità, se continuerai a preferire la mia reggia, ti cederò volentieri il mio letto” giurò.

“Un paio di giorni di prova non faranno male, purché sia qui vicino. Altrimenti mi vedo costretta a rifiutare” rispose Natalia, le sue labbra piene e rosse vibrarono.

Howard le mise la propria giacca sulle spalle.

“Vicinissimo, non voglio privarmi della vostra presenza” disse. Le mise la propria giacca sulle spalle. “Non credo possa aver freddo, ma perdonatemi, non riesco a evitare di essere galante” disse. Aspettò che la giovane si rinfilasse le scarpe e la condusse nuovamente in strada, la portò fino al vicolo di fronte.

 


	3. Natalia e Joseph

Alla fine del vicolo c’era una rampa di scale che portava a degli appartamenti a tre stanze.

Anthony la scortò fino al primo e bussò.

Ad aprire fu un giovane uomo alto due volte Stark, indossava una divisa verde.

“Un angelo” esalò in un americano con accento italiano vedendo Natasha.

“Di ghiaccio, soldatino” lo derise Stark.

“Posso entrare o dovete farmi molti altri complimenti?” chiese Natasha, che si guardava intorno, celata dietro gli occhiali scuri.

“Prego. Non attendevo visite. Io mi chiamo Joseph” si presentò il soldato, indietreggiò per lasciare entrare gli altri due.

“Come vedi, è una casa abbastanza pulita e impeccabile e non troppo lontana” disse Stark.

Natasha entrò: “Joseph?” domandò. “Io sono Sarah Maria Natasha, per gli amici solo Natasha” si presentò. “Ho aperto una scuola di danza classica nel vostro quartiere a scopo di beneficenza” spiegò. Guardò Joseph che chiudeva la porta dietro di lei. “Sono una ballerina… In che guerra hai combattuto, Joseph?” chiese.

“Prima, ma mi hanno mandato a casa per le mie condizioni di salute. Altrimenti ero ancora sul campo, ero un generale” rispose Joseph, passandosi la mano nel voluminoso ciuffo biondo.

“È uno di quegli uomini che amano ricevere ordini” lo punzecchiò Stark.

Joseph arrossì. “Voglio solo difendere il mio paese. Questa terra ha accolto mio padre con la sua libertà” ribatté.

“Non prenderla sul personale, Joseph” disse Natasha. “Tony è giusto un po’ ruvido, ma non pensa davvero che ti piaccia lo schiocco della frusta”.

Joseph si nascose il viso tra le mani, ancor più rosso.

“Po… po-posso offrirvi qualcosa?” chiese.

“Alloggio per la signorina e un caffè arabico” rispose Tony.

Natalia guardò Joseph servire il caffè: “Rientra pure, Tony. Howard arriverà a breve, suppongo”.

“Arriverà a casa nostra, anzi dovrei andare a vedere se è già tornato. Se volete, io e il piccolo possiamo venire qui a trovarvi” disse Anthony.

“Mi piacerebbe” rispose Natalia. “Intanto penso che io e Joseph faremo un po’ di conoscenza, immagino, sembra davvero un ragazzo per bene”.

“Vado e torno” salutò Tony, muovendo indice e medio di fianco al capo.

Joseph si sedette al tavolo accanto a Natasha, versandosi a sua volta del caffè.

“La ringrazio per i complimenti” disse.

“Hai davvero l’aria del bravo ragazzo” rispose la rossa. “Cosa hai fatto nell’esercito? Quelle sono piastrine della fanteria, giusto?”. Le notò appese alla maniglia della porta d’ingresso.

Joseph si grattò la testa e nascose in parte il viso dietro la tazzina e sorrise.

“Giusto, fanteria. Vedo che sei molto informata” mormorò.

Fu il turno della ballerina di rivolgere al ragazzo un sorriso che aveva charme del tutto vampiresco per sensualità e cortesia distaccata. “E come mai non sei sul campo?” chiese. “Se desideri raccontarmelo” precisò.

Joseph sospirò pesantemente e alzò la gamba, sollevò la stoffa del pantalone e fece vedere una protesi di metallo.

“Conosco Stark perché questa è una sua invenzione” ammise.

Natalia la studiò senza nessuna particolare espressione in viso. “Vorrei che ciò che manca a me possa essere sostituito così facilmente…” mormorò, facendo scorrere un dito sulla protesi fredda e metallica fino all’attacco nella carne del ginocchio.

Joseph fu scosso da una brividi e tossì un po’ di caffé, appoggiando la tazzina vuota sul tavolo.

“Beh, per l’esercito questo significa che sono fuori” mormorò roco.

“Sei un reduce, quindi sei storia” disse Natalia prosaica. “…o un punto in una statistica…” valutò. “…ma per te è stato importante”. Suppose e studiò i graffi sul metallo. “…e difficile”.

Joseph scrollò le spalle.

“Mi dispiace solo non poter più servire la mia patria. Penso di poter ancora dare tanto” ammise. Si mordicchiò il labbro. “Dovete conoscere tante cose, parlate in modo così accurato”.

Tornò con la mano sul ginocchio: “Chiedimelo se vuoi sapere cosa so, tira fuori la domanda che hai sulla punta della lingua” lo esortò. “Ho visto molto del mondo, spesso non il bello”.

“Io so così poco che qualsiasi argomento andrebbe bene. Permettetemi di scoprire di più” la esortò il biondo.

“Allora fammi una domanda precisa” rispose Natalia. “…e più semplice”. Il suo sorriso si fece meno distaccato.

Joseph si ticchettò sulle labbra con una mano e con l’altra si grattò la testa.

“Cosa prediligi danzare?” chiese.

< Niente, a fare domande son proprio sciocco > pensò.

“Danza classica, la danza classica è sempre stata la mia vita e la mia morte” disse Natalia. “La ballo da quando avevo tre anni e mezzo” raccontò. “Cosa che ha rovinato anche i miei piedi, ma uscendo da questo ambito adoro ballare il jazz”.

Joseph appoggiò la protesi per terra e incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“Danza classica. Qualche opera in particolare?” chiese.

“La Bella Addormentata nel Bosco” raccontò Natalia. “Tu conosci il teatro?” domandò.

Joseph ridacchiò.

“Per niente, ma spesso Stark ne parla come se fossero cose di pubblico dominio.

Cita interi pezzi di opera con la stessa facilità con cui io inserisco il latte nella lista della spesa” ammise.

“Stark suppongo possa permettersi di vedere molte cose e apprezzarne davvero poche” disse Natalia. “E’ un uomo strano” valutò prudente. “Hai un lettore musicale? Qualcosa per ascoltare musica?”

“Intendi un giradischi? Beh, sto risparmiando per comprarmene uno, ma almeno ancora no.

Mi dispiace” mugolò Joseph, incassando il capo tra le spalle possenti.

“Vediamo se…” sussurrò Natalia, si frugò nella borsa e aprì la tasca esterna, rivelando un giradischi portatile. “Non esco mai, mai, senza musica” svelò e si avvicinò al tavolo. “Posso?” domandò.

Joseph aprì la bocca ad o e sgranò gli occhi.

“Sei un’inventrice anche tu?” chiese, accarezzandolo con una mano.

Natalia rise: “Sono una buona ingegnere” disse. “Fra le mie molte qualifiche, in Russia se vuoi emigrare devi essere dotato in molti settori, per me ho scelto questo” spiegò e spostò alcune sedie del salotto contro la parete. Scelse un disco e fece scrocchiare le dita dei piedi, poi il collo. “Questa è l’aria della Fata madrina che scaccia la fata cattiva della vostra storia e in cui rompe il suo incantesimo” spiegò. “Portando il principe a palazzo da Aurora”. Gliela eseguì alla perfezione in salotto.

Joseph appoggiò la testa sulla mano e sorrise, seguendo i movimenti aggraziati della giovane con lo sguardo.

< Sembra lei stessa una fata. I suoi movimenti sono magici e ipnotici > pensò.

“Io so montare e smontare una motocicletta, ma di sicuro non riuscirei mai a creare qualcosa di così futuristico” ammise.

“Ma non sono soltanto una inventrice, Joseph” disse Natalia. “Anche se ammetto che mi manca avere una motocicletta” rise leggera e si inchinò, come se la prova di ballo non le fosse costata sforzo alcuno.

“Siete anche un angelo danzante, anche se il parere di un uomo goffo, che fatica semplicemente a camminare, conta poco” disse Joseph, raddrizzandosi.

“Non sei goffo, ma un galantuomo” disse Natalia sedendosi. “A me piacete come uomo” commentò.

Joseph le sfiorò la mano con la propria.

“M’insegnerete qualche passo?” le chiese con tono gentile.

“Ma certo” rispose Natalia e gli strinse più saldamente la mano. “Di danza classica?” chiese. “Perché nel caso si parte dalla postura e dai piedi”.

“Siete coraggiosa a danzare anche il jazz. E’ la musica degli schiavi e molti non la vedono di buon occhio” ammise Joseph, stringendo a sua volta la mano della ballerina.

Natalia lo guidò nei primi, vivaci passi base tenendo la mano sul fianco per guidarlo meglio, concluse una giravolta finendo contro il suo petto solido. “Ecco, funziona così, riproviamo?” propose. La danza le faceva brillare gli occhi.

Joseph cercava di seguire i passi, ondeggiava e ogni tanto la gamba gli doleva, quando la russa gli aderiva al petto muscoloso, dopo una giravolta, sorrideva con aria dolce.

La guardò negli occhi, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, le sue gote erano in fiamme e le orecchie bollenti gli fischiavano.

Il sole si era fatto meno intenso oltre la finestra, quando bussarono alla porta.

Natalia restò a calmare il proprio cuore contro il petto del giovane e lo aiutò a sedersi senza riuscire a ignorare i suoi intriganti e limpidi occhi chiari. Reclinò il capo e sorrise, chiuse gli occhi, respirò.

“Sei tu, Stark?” domandò, dirigendosi con una camminata rapida verso la porta.

“Yes e non sono solo. Non ditemi che avete fatto qualcosa che io avrei fatto” disse Tony oltre la porta. Si sentiva un ticchettare ritmico.

“No, niente” disse Natalia. “Niente a cui avresti voluto partecipare, Golden Boy” rispose.

 


End file.
